From The Heart
by Miaka Kennyuuki
Summary: HeeroDuo wonders about their feelings for each other, and whether or not there can be anything between them.
1. Mask 1

Hey, gang! I'm back (and still not finished with HPCoF ). As a treat and an apology, I've decided to give my darlings a finished story, with a new chapter every couple of days! Hai, Hai, I know you don't believe me. This is a test of faith, loves. Enjoy!

P.S. I wrote this fic five years ago, so think about it as my old style writing.

Miaka Kennyuuki

Title: From the Heart

Category: Gundam Wing (Song fic)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: 2+1 mostly, side 3+4, 5+S

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Goes in corner and bursts into tears

Summary: Heero/Duo wonders about their feelings for each other, and whether or not there can be anything between them. (NOTE: THIS FIC IS FINISHED, FINITO, COMPLETE, FIN, IT IS DONE!)

Part One (1/10)

_Mask_

(A/N: Any Japanese used will be translated at the end of the chapter. )

Key

Songs "( )"

English version ""

_Duo_

Duo Maxwell, 19-year-old pilot of Gundam Deathscythe Hell, stood staring out at the artificial rain of L1. He wondered why L1 even bothered to rain. It would never be more than a large, electric machine playing at being God. Sometimes Duo felt like his Gundam was the same, created to "liberate" the people of Earth by "eliminating" any immediate threats. Duo's problem with that was that the immediate threat was usually on Earth, and many innocents were killed in Gundam battles.

Another machine Duo was used to seeing was Heero Yuy, everyone's Perfect Soldier. He never flinched, never cried, never puked after a kill. Sometimes Duo wondered if he could even feel. Even when Duo tried to force Heero to feel, the half-Japanese boy remained the same silent rock he'd been the day Duo tried to kill him. If it wasn't for the fact that Duo knew Heero was more than marginally intelligent, he'd have thought Heero simple. No matter how many sexual jokes he told, even the ones that made even Trowa blush, Heero didn't even blink. He just gave the customary "Hn," and turned to his laptop.

How Heero acted toward him really pissed Duo off at times. If anyone asked him, they'd come to the wrong conclusion, though. That Duo need more noise in his life. That he thought Heero was uptight. Both were true, but still far off the mark. Though Heero could be an insensitive jackass sometimes, Duo still loved everything about him.

Yes, loved. Duo loved Heero Yuy with all his heart. If anyone found out, they'd probably pat him on the back and say, "Nice one, Kid." But Duo really did love Heero. He loved everything about him.

Moving away from the window, Duo opened the closet door and took out his mini radio. Setting it on the dresser, he turned it on, and searched for his favorite station. He soon found it, and music filled the room.

_(Oh, my darling, I love you,_

_And the kid who just stands tonight)_

Duo laughed cynically. Ain't that the truth, He did love Heero. He loved the way he ignored whatever you said if you were annoying him. He loved how he put basic logic to each and every situation, even the way he yelled, "Omae o korosu!" when he was embarrassed. Duo didn't understand himself sometimes, but he even loved Heero's damned masks.

_(Mystery – mashou wo utsusu_

_Purachina no tsuki akari_

_Kasukani hohoemu kuchibiru_

_Azayakani someta)_

Mystery – the platinum radiance

Of the moon reveals devils

The faint smile playing on her lips

Glistens brightly

He loved every single mask, even the ones that hurt him, froze him where he stood. When Heero had a mask up, not even Duo's wide smile could penetrate, but it seemed like Duo was the only one that could see beyond them.

_(mitsumeteite sorasanaide_

_anata no sono shisende_

_fuuin wa tokareru…)_

Keep your eyes on me – don't take your eyes off me –

Your stare will relieve me,

Of the seal that binds me!

Heero had a mask for every occasion, for every possible occurrence. A cold mask came up when he spoke of the events of the Eve Wars, and an emotionless one when he was hurt. He had a mask for the other pilots, one for Relena, and even a special one just for Duo. God, how Duo wished Heero would stop using those damned mask to hide from the world.

_(Shy na Venus kamen sutete_

_yasashikute zankokuna_

_sugao wo misetai no_

_anata dake ni ageru secret)_

Shy Venus, cast aside your mask

Please be gentle in your cruelty…

I want to see your uncovered face,

I have a secret that's only for you

(A/N: In case you're wondering, Duo is hearing the Japanese version. The English is there for your benefit.)

The music was really getting on his nerves. Shy Venus? Cast aside your mask? It was a bit too close to the truth, if Heero was half as shy as Duo thought he was. And Heero certainly was a Venus, with that slightly tousled brown hair and those Prussian blue eyes that sometimes, though rarely, flashed with some unidentifiable emotion. Sometimes Duo just wanted to take the Perfect Soldier in his arms and kiss him.

_(I want to kiss you, surrender to your heart,_

_nigebashou no nai yajuu_

_ai no meiro no naka de ikitaeru made)_

I want to kiss you, surrender to your heart,

I am a beast that has nowhere to run,

Until the day that I pass away, trapped in the labyrinth of feelings

Goddamned song! In a fit of annoyance, Duo delivered a roundhouse kick to the radio, cutting off the last line.

(Oh, my darling, I love you…)

TBC

Japanese terms:

_Omae o korosu_ – I'll kill you

Song used: Mask from Bakuretsu Hunters: Season 1

So, was it any good? I'd like to think so, but it'll help if you readers would **REVIEW. **cough Anyway, in a few days the next installment of From the Heart, this time Heero's POV.


	2. Mask 2

Chapter two, luvs. Enjoy it while it lasts! I saw the reviews and I just couldn't resist posting the next chapter! But I will be strong next time!

**yaeko** - Thanks bunches and I hope you like what happens next!

**Ridley Jack** - interesting name. And you'll have to wait and see about our favorite boys. But everyone knows I can't keep them apart!

**Dark Nuriko** - Nuri-chan! I _will_ get you that story. Gotta type it up. Started sequel to make up for the wait. And it's true about Duo. M&Ms is good motivation to get me to write. I'll get right on it!

Miaka

Title: From the Heart

Category: Gundam Wing (Song fic)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: 21 mostly, side 34, 5S

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Goes in corner and bursts into tears

Summary: Heero/Duo wonders about their feelings for each other, and whether or not there can be anything between them. (NOTE: THIS FIC IS FINISHED, FINITO, COMPLETE, FIN, IT IS DONE!)

Part Two (2/10)

_Mask Two_

(A/N: Any Japanese used will be translated at the end of the chapter. )

Key

Songs "( )"

English version ""

Heero

From is apartment on the east side of L1, Heero Yuy watched as the weather specialists made a fool of themselves. Thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky. The price for this realistic storm? All the power of L1 colony. L1 might be more financially stable than any other colony, but it still held true that weather displays like this wasted colony power.

The lights behind him cut off and Heero turned around. Lightning flashed, revealing five pictures all lined up on the wall, the only decoration he allowed himself. First was his own grim face, staring emotionlessly from the cockpit of Wing Zero. Quatre had caught him off guard, and he hadn't had time to school his features into his usual smirk, as close to a smile as he'd get. Heero guessed Quatre was trying to show him how he looked to the world. Too bad Heero didn't give a damn.

Next to his picture was Trowa Barton, the quiet pilot pf Heavyarms. Trowa had a small, secretive smile on his face, as if whatever he knew would never be known to the world. Heero suspected it had a lot more to do with the loving smile Quatre was giving him before taking the picture. Heero swore they acted worst than love struck girls when they thought no one was around.

Quatre's own picture sat next to Trowa's on the wall. He was smiling, and his blue eyes twinkled. Sandrock's left leg was visible in the background, and if you looked real close, you could see Trowa's hand on Quatre's thigh. None of the sad, sadistic Arabian remained from the battles against Oz.

Alongside Quatre's photo was Wufei. This picture really surprised Heero. It seemed that the usually stoic 18-year-old really loved the spotlight. He had one hand on Shenlong's leg, and the other held his trademark katana. He stood on one foot, the other lifted as if he were experiencing perfect balance. The picture would have made people wonder how dangerous the boy really was if it weren't for the goofy grin on his face. A moment before the picture, duo had made a joke about Wufei's girlfriend, and their superior officer, Sally Po.

And last but not least, the picture of the pilot of Deathscythe, Duo Maxwell. Duo didn't even bother to pose for the picture, because he somehow knew the elements would be working against him, and ruin it anyway. So he stood still, and waited. Sure enough, Quatre screamed bloody murder in Duo's ear, and Wufei revengefully tickled him. The self-proclaimed God of death tripped right when the picture was snapped. The photograph depicted a falling Duo, long chestnut braid defying gravity, soft cobalt blue eyes alight with laughter, and his trademark I'm-So-Damned-Happy-I-Bet-You're-Sick-Of-Me Grin™ on his face.

Heero's eyes softened at the picture. Though he'd never admit it, he had a little soft spot for the brown-haired bundle of happiness. Duo just drew people to him. Even the Perfect Soldier. Duo's hold on him was so strong, Heero sometimes feared he'd lose control and do something stupid. And anyone knew that losing control was not something Heero Yuy did, or anyone wanted to see him do.

Heero turned away from the pictures and moved toward the radio near his bed. Over the years of always rooming with Duo, he'd picked up a few of the braided boy's habits. He now had a healthy liking for music, almost any kind. He switched on the radio, and tuned it to duo's favorite station. A song came on, though Heero could tell it was somewhere in the middle.

(_Sadistic – jounetsu no muchi de_

_odorasete ageru_

_maru de haritsumeraretai_

_to ayatsuru youni)_

Sadistic – I want to give you a passionate, shameless dare

I want to be completely controlled,

Like a puppet on a string

Figures it would be a song that mirrored his thoughts. And what strange thoughts they were. Thoughts of holding that braided baka close, and hearing him profess his love. Crazy, ne? Heero knew it, but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't entirely sure about how he felt, but the heart always knows what it wants, and Heero was no exception. He followed certain rules in everything. During a mission, with his friends, and especially with his heart.

_(Tokimete koe de sakenu "I love you"_

_kono mune ni kizamikomu,_

_kienai akashi wo…)_

When I hear your fluttering voice cry out "I love you"

My heart is filled with another of your wounds,

Don't ignore the proof!

What the hell kind of song is this? It seemed to follow his thought. Heero wondered if Duo could hear the same song, if he had his radio on. He wondered if Duo could hear what his heart was saying. What his mind wouldn't let him put into words.

_(Zurui Venus kamen suttee_

_yasashikute zankokuna_

_sugao wo miseru no wa_

_daremo shirinai toki no carnival_

It was wonderful to hear his native language again, nbut the song was really wearing Heero's patience thin. Did it deliberately try to annoy him? It seemed as if every thought that passed through his head became one verse or another in the song. The music rose again, and the next lines reminded him once again of Duo. His Duo…

_(I want to hold you, surrender in my heart_

_ai ni oboreta yajuu_

_yume ni kokochi no mama ne ikitaeru made)_

I want to hold you, surrender in my heart;

I am a beats that's fully drowned in love,

Until the day that I pass away, dreaming of this feeling!

Alright, the quaintness of the song had long ago faded. It was becoming just plain annoying. Heero knew that if Duo had heard this, felt this, he'd have broken the radio long ago. Heero, luckily, had much more control. He decided to let the song finish before he calmly turned the radio off.

(Oh my darling, I love you

And the kid who just stand tonight

Oh my darling, I love you

And the kid who just stand tonight)

As the song faded into the night, a picture of a grinning Duo floated into Heero's mind. He smiled softly, where no one could see, as he shut off the radio. He was in love…with Duo.

TBC

Japanese terms:

_Baka_ – idiot

_…ne?_ – isn't it so?

_Ja ne!_ – See ya!

Song used : Mask from Sorcerer Hunters; Season 1

Good, ne? Since you people haven't really had time to **REVIEW**, I'll just ask you again after you **REVIEW**. Arigato! Ja ne!


	3. Note! IMPORTANT

First, let me say I'm terribly sorry. Something is wrong with my computer (low disk space) and it just won't fix. Also, Florida was just hit by another hurricane. Until this problem can be resolved, FTH will be updated much slower. Sorry, guys. Thank you all for reading it despite your annoyance with my slow updates. I love you all.

Miaka

P.S. Don't reply to this message. It will be replaced.


End file.
